When Sasuke Was Sick
by Joy AKNS
Summary: M-PREG! GA ADA CONNECTED NYA SAMA "When Naruto Was Sick". NARUSASU tambah BORUTO MENMA sama dengan HAPPY FAMILY.


NaruSasu

Masahi Kishimoto

JoyAKNS

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

"Tadaima." Suara cempreng Boruto menggema dirumah minimalis itu. Membuat sosok yang terbaring di sofa ruang keluarga tersenyum tipis.

"Okaeri." Jawab sosok itu ketika melihat sang buah hati berjalan kearahnya.

"Kasan dimana Menma? Dan dimana tua bangka idiot itu? Oh Tuhan sudah ku bilang tidak meninggalkan Kasan dalam keadan begini." Boruto berjalan cepat sembari menggerutu dan beelutut di samping sofa tempat Sasuke terbaring. Ya Sasuke. Pemuda yang melahirkannya.

"Papa Boruto. Dan Tousan mu memang papa suruh kembali ke kantor. Lalu Menma sedang mandi. Istirahatlah. Kau lelah bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menikmati tangan Boruto yang mengusap rambutnya. Anaknya ini memang sangat memanjakan Sasuke. Terlebih saat ini Sasuke tengah hamil muda. Mengandung anak dari seorang Jichuuriki bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Kasan ayolah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil misi itu karena tua bangka itu berjanji akan dirumah menjaga Kasan. Awas saja si idi-"

**PUKKK**

"Tousan." Sasuke menyela dingin.

"Hahhh~ aku mandi sebentar. Aku menyayangi Kasan." Menghela nafas pelan kemudian mencium kening Sasuke lembut. Berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Membuktikan ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Menma kemari." Sasuke memanggil Menma yang tak berani mendekat setelah suara dingin Sasuke pada Boruto.

"Kasan, apa Niichan marah?" Menma bertanya datar. Sedikit takut membuat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan nada dingin.

"Tidak sayang. Niisan mu hanya lelah." Sasuke mengelus rambut basah Menma.

Menma hanya diam menatap punggung sang kakak yang menghilang dibalik tembok. Perbedaan usia 5 tahun membuatnya sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan sang kakak yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Ibunya. Bocah 10 tahun itu juga kesal pada ayahnya yang tega meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan tidak sehat begini.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Tousanmu. Tahu kewajiban Hokage bukan?"

"Tap-"

**Poofffff**

"Suke!" Tiba-tiba muncul gumpalan asap dan ternyata itu Naruto. Dengan bercucuran keringat ia berteriak memanggil sang istri. Ya istri. Uchiha Sasuke istri sah sang Hokage Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Masa lalu mereka yang sempat pahit terbalaskan sudah dengan terjalinnya ikatan suci ini. Warga konoha pun tak ada yang protes, sebab mereka tau kunci keamanan Konoha ada pada sang Nanadaime.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi bahkan belum ada 30 menit semenjak kau pergi D.O.B.E." Seketika aura rumah UzuChiha dipenuhi api hitam atau dikenak Amaterasu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa maaf aku hanya kuatir padamu!" Naruto lati terbirit-birit diikuti api hitam dibelakangnya.

"Boruto turun sebelum Papa membakarmu didalam sana!" Sasuke kembali berkata tegas memanggi sang anak sulung. Ia tau Boruto lah yang pasti membuat kabar palsu mengenai dirinya hingga naruto yang sedang rapat di Suna mendadak kembali kerumah. Ya walaupun memang chakra sibodoh itu banyak namun pasti karena panik iya lupa cara berpikir jernih dan bertindak bodoh.

"Ampun Kasan! Aku hanya mengetes burung eh peliharaanku!" Boruto yang memang telah merasa terancam dengan aura sang Kasan ingin lari. Namun belum sempat keluar melalui jendela tangan Susanoo telah menyeretnya keruang keluarga. Dapat dilihatnya sang ayah tergantung dengan kedua kaki nya yang di pegang Susanoo. Ayah bodohnya itu menatap iba sang anak sulung yang akan bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Maaf Kasan. Bukan salah Niisan. Aku yang memanggil Tousan. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kasan kenapa-napa. Cukup ketika Kasan mengandungku Kasan tersiksa dan hampir meregang nyawa. Aku ingin saat Kasan mengandung Otouto seperti ini Kasan merasa aman. Aku minta maaf." Nada datar penuh penyesalan it terlontar lancar dari mulut si bungsu. Menma memang memiliki sifat seperti Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan Boruto yang duplikat sang Ayah.

Mendengar itu luluh sudah hati Sasuke. Segera iya mendekati si bungsu. Mengangkat dagu sang anak yang tengah menunduk. Menatapbya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan Papa. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan Papa sayang. Tapi Menma salah, bersama Menma ketika Niisan dan Tousan menjalankan Misi papa sangat merasa aman. Tousan adalah pemimpin, Menma tau bukan kewajiban pemimpin?" Sasuke berkata lemah lembut membuat Naruto mupeng. Boruto terpesona akan sang ibu. Menma yang tetap menatap datar ibunya namun tentu pancaran sayang itu tak pernah hilang.

Diam cukup lama sampai Menma memeluk erat Sasuke. Mengabaikan kedua duren yang masih dalam keadaan terbalik dipegang oleh Susanoo.

"Kasan. Mereka dibiarkan begitu?"

"Haruskah Papa menurunkan mereka?"

"Tidak." Seketika Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Uchiha Menma!" Teriak Naruto dan Boruto bersamaan.

Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat tetap memakai Nama Clan mereka. Dan anak-anak mereka mengikuti masing-masing. Rencana yang bungsu nanti akan memakai nama Clan sang Kakek, Namikaze.

..

"Suke-Chan/Kasan~"

"..."

"Sasuke/Papa~"

"Hn?"

"Lapar~"

"Hn."

"Menma-Chan~

"..."

"Princess/Hime~"

"Saring-"

"MENMAAAAA~"

"Begitu lebih baik. Apa?"

"Lepas~"

Menma mengaktifkan Saringan nya berkedip pada Susanoo Sasuke yang masih aktif dan seketika hilang.

Menghiraukan kepala Ayah dan Niisannya terbentur ubin. Namun karena juga tak tega, Sasuke dan Menma menghampiri dua idiot itu. Membuat Naruto dan Boruto tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi sepakat untuk tidak kuatir berlebihan padaku?" Sasuke menunggu jawaban ketiganya.

"Hai!" Jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Sepakat untuk membiarkan ku sendiri dirumah dan kalian melaksanakan misi?"

"Tidak!"

"Hei kal-"

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat mendapat kecupan beruntun dari ketiga malaikatnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan anak kita sayang. Aku tak mau menyesal. Ku mohon biarkan setidaknya sampai si kecil lahir menjagamu dengar caraku." Ujar Naruto lembut setelah mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin Kasan terluka karna Tousan idiot ini sibuk keluar kota." Sambut Boruto setelah mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Aku sayang Kasan dan Otouto." Kalimat singkat penutup dati Menma.

Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau terhenyuh haru. Memiliki 3 raja sekaligus dalam hidupnya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Toh dia tak tau lagi cara memberi pengertian pada 3 rajanya ini.

"Kedo ne Menma-Chan. Apa maksudmu Otouto, bahkan adik kita belum lahir?" Boruto menatap heran sang adik. Begitu pula Naruto yang kinin berpindah posisi menyender pada kaki sofa sembari memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"..."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan sayang?" Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut penasaran.

"Aku diajak Kyuu menjenguk adik kemarin. Tachi-jiisan juga ikut." Ujar Menma datar.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan mereka kembali ke Konoha. Awas saja rubah itu." Naruto menggerutu. Melihat itu Sasuke dan Boruto hanya mengangguk paham.

Ya Kyuubi memang telah menjadi manusia. Jutsu terlarang yang hampir membunuh Naruto dan Itachi. Namun bisa terlewati dan kini Kyuubi menjadi Kurama yang menyandang status sebagai istri dari Uchiha Itachi.

..

**END**

.. 

REVIEW? :))


End file.
